DBZ2 Trunks' Story
by Future Trunks1
Summary: Hi all! Read the story plz!! as this description used to say it's about Trunks after the Cell Games! A lot of action, please at least read few chapters! Fat Buu and Cell fight! YEAH! New Villain named Meld!
1. Tears of Ascenscion

DBZ Future Timeline - Continuation  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Dragon Ball Z except a few cards and this story, unfortunately.  
  
INTRO:  
  
Hey! Thanks for choosing to read my story! After watching the Cell Saga, I had to wonder. What happened to Trunks after he returned to the Future and killed the Androids and Cell?  
  
I mean, the world would've been defenseless and ruined...and wouldn't Majin Buu have arrived somewhere along the line? What about Cell? Locked in hell with the Androids. I smell trouble. And a sequel! ^^  
  
Please R/R! If you have any other comments, I also take suggestions at Tarq360 on AIM.  
  
-Thanks a lot!  
  
Trunks  
  
Chapter One - Tears of Ascenscion  
  
Another golden sun fell below the backdrop of Trunks' ravaged world. Somehow, nature's pristine beauty seemed to be even more radiant reflecting off the crumpled buildings on the horizon.  
  
People were once again flocking to West City. Most of the world's population was killed by the Androids, but since a lone boy traveled time to change history, things had begun to change.  
  
But unfortunately, noone even knew who Time's Hero was. The boy, now 18, sat beside a silvery lake, looking into it's crystal depths. His brow wrinkled, wearing a frown, Trunks's eyes looked in hate and sorrow as he remembered all the pain he's been through. Before he visited the past he never knew what he was missing. Trunks had gotten used to life in fear of the Androids, and until his mother intervened, he never thought of the brave warriors who he'd soon fight alongside.  
  
Trunks pitched a rock across the lake, creating waves. He closed his eyes in spite, remembering the friends he had lost. He was alone on this world, the only person left - his mother.  
  
He had to blow off some steam, because if he kept in his pain any longer, he was sure his purple hair would turn red. A blast of energy, and Trunks was rocketing towards a distant mountain rage.  
  
The crags and abandoned cities neared him rapidly. The Saiyan dropped down, landing softly on his feet. He remembered the feeling of fighting, back in his father's time. How good it felt to unleash his rage on evil. And how relaxing it was.  
  
Going Super Saiyan wasn't even a problem to him anymore.  
  
Master Gohan... He thought in his head, and instantly golden power wrapped around his body. The rage of his best friend's death was the most bitter feeling he'd ever experienced.  
  
He raised his power, deciding to destroy a few mountains for training and entertainment. His rising Ki, unbeknownst to him, was a beacon for all who could sense it.  
  
Trunks grit his teeth, and rapidly spun his hands, bringing them out in front of him in an all-too-familiar formation.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!" He cried, as a white-hot stream of energy barreled from his hands. The power met the mountain, and Trunks pressed more out. Earth shattered wherever his power hit. He didn't even break a sweat as the entire cliff fell into a deep crater.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and smiled. Not too shabby... He thought to himself.  
  
But from behind the Super Saiyan, a sickeningly familiar voice mirrored him.  
  
"Not too shabby is right, Trunks. Maybe if you were this strong four years ago you could've helped me."  
  
Trunks's eyes widened in fear and shock as he slowly turned to meet the young man confronting him.  
  
"It...cant...be...!?" He whispered. "...Gohan..."  
  
Gohan smirked and gave him a thumbs-up with his one arm.  
  
"Gohan...what...happened...how?!" He strained to ask.  
  
The world went pitch black between the two half-Saiyans, and Trunks couldn't notice. He was too upset and confused.  
  
"Trunks...why did you let me die...?" Gohan said, in a low voice.  
  
Trunks reached hand out.  
  
"No...Gohan! I did everything I could to help you that night!"  
  
"Everything didn't beat the Androids." He laughed in a sinister tone. "It took so long for you to get up...I would've thought you wanted me dead."  
  
"How can you say that!?" Trunks gasped. "I wanted to die in your place! The pain was enough to make me want to kill myself."  
  
"You're a disgrace, Trunks. No true Saiyan would ever abandon his Sensei like that."  
  
Trunks's eyes narrowed in rage and frustration. Something wasn't right. Those eyes looked to the floor...and in that motion they caught sight of a strange symbol on his wristband.  
  
"Wait a second..." He said slowly... "What's that )\/( symbol on your wrist!?" He inquired.  
  
Gohan turned with a sinister cackle.  
  
"Good eye Trunks. I see you're very perceptive, but you're still very flawed."  
  
A tear ran down Trunks's cheek as he rushed toward Gohan. Their hands met in a deadlock, as he turned Super Saiyan.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOHAN!" He yelled, in rage.  
  
The blackness faded, and Trunks saw a strange ship land in the mountain- crater through the corner of his eye.  
  
In their competitive grapple, Trunks and Gohan both put all their might into eachother. A great crater forced open under their raw power.  
  
Gohan pummeled him rapidly, and Trunks couldn't stop a single punch. Blood escaped his body in numerous areas, and Gohan, after giving him a right hook to the face, threw him with his one arm. As the battered teen flew without resitance, his blood seeping over his tattered black tank-top, Gohan sent a ball of energy, sending Trunks skimming into a rock crag.  
  
Down for the count, Trunks struggled to rise. His hands shook but he couldn't. He could only think of one thing...rancor. Every injustice he's ever seen in his life - from the innocent people dying from the Androids...to Cell taking Goku's life...all culminating in Gohan's death passed over his idle brain. His body rose under a pile of rock, hunched over from the pain. Malice shaking through his veins, his eyes turned white as his aura sent the rocks accross the landscape. He rose his hands, bringing out his full power as hard as he could. And a final thought triggered a transformation in him.  
  
"...how...could you...imitate...my friend..." He whispered, letting out a long scream.  
  
Trunks hair went nearly white as it wrapped around his head in a star-like, jagged position. Static crackled around his body. The Earth shook under his fury.  
  
Trunks had become a Super Saiyan 2. The fake Gohan looked on in awe.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
NEXT TIME: Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, after defeating the imposter Gohan, barely escapes with his life after facing a group of unfathomabley powerful minions! Tune in next time on: Dragon Ball Z!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
So how'd you guys like it? It's short, I know, but there's more on the way! Please review, I need all the help I can get, I know! Thanks for reading!  
  
-Future Trunks (Till next time!) 


	2. Babidi's Mindgames

Hey guys! Finally got to continue on with chapter 2! It's starting to change to the Buu Saga, but you'll find out everything's different this time around! How's Trunks gonna fend for himself in this dangerous world!? Find out.today, on Dragon Ball Z2!  
  
Please R/R! I'd even feel good if I got a negative review, lol!  
  
-Future Trunks  
  
Chapter 2 - Babidi's Mindgames  
  
In a lightning flurry of attacks, Trunks and 'Gohan' entered a rapid battle. With extraordinary speed the two pounded on each other for an endless period of time. Trunks, even as a Super Saiyan 2, couldn't seem to budge Gohan. He fell to the ground on his feet, gasping for air, lightning dusting the ground as a result of his power. The mere Super Saiyan he'd been fighting fell as well, but he just grinned at him, as if Trunks could never fell him.  
  
"I don't know what you are, or why you're here to torment me." Trunks spoke, affirmative. "But you won't insult me ANY MORE!"  
  
In a lightning-fast movement, Trunks had disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Gohan. Trunks remained still, back to Gohan after his lunge, hand raised to the air.. Gohan's eyes widened as a gaping hole appeared in him.  
  
"Impossible!" He cried, using his one arm to grasp at the wound. "How could you win against."  
  
Trunks remained in the same position, a dark sneer on his face. His eyes turned to Gohan.  
  
And as swiftly as Gohan had appeared, he phased into nothingness.  
  
Trunks, exhausted, collapsed. His clothes were torn and his blood stained the ground. He breathed heavily on the ground, his purple hair flowing over his face. He was puzzled of the phantom Gohan's origins, but was too wounded and tired to investigate.  
  
As if a response, a light shone on Trunks from the nondescript spaceship in the backround. From it walked a short, hunched figure, no taller than a young child. It slowly made it's way toward Trunks, as many soldier-like figures, all bearing an )\/( somewhere on their bodies, lined up to greet their master.  
  
"Impressive work, my young friend." It's sinister, crooked voice crooned. "But what you fought was only a shadow in your mind." It's laugh pierced the darkness.  
  
"You mean.I was.fighting an illusion?" Trunks gasped.  
  
"Yes, you may call it that. I simply triggered one of your fears to appear real to you."  
  
"But.how am I hurt then?" He asked, desperately.  
  
"The world is as real as your mind makes it." The wizard laughed.  
  
"Can the chit-chat!" Trunks said, rising to a knee. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't do to you what I did to that illusion!" His voice and temper rose with anger.  
  
"My my, what a way to speak to me!" It laughed. "I'll tell you why! I am the Wizard Babidi! Son of the great Bibidi, and I have come to rule the universe with a power long dormant beneath your very feet!"  
  
"Well -Babidi-" He smirked. "Funny as it is, your name isn't very convincing for me not to take off your head." He said, raising a ki-charged finger.  
  
"You see Trunks, I've waited a while to visit this planet. With the Androids and their artificial intelligence, I knew I couldn't control them. On their watch, I couldn't seize what I desire easily. But you.being the sole protector of Earth.I can easily assimilate you into my fold. You will join me." Babidi said, pointing to Trunks.  
  
"And what if I refuse!?"  
  
"That is out of the question. After I take your Ki, I will take your free will as well!" He laughed.  
  
"How do you propose to do that, Gobbity?" A ball of energy crackled on his fingertip.  
  
"IT'S BABIDI YOU INGRATE! GUARDS, NOW!" He roared, rising a small meter with no numbers and that )\/( on it.  
  
Trunks felt a syringe pierce his arm, as a swift, demonic figure snuck up behind him with an evil cackle. His jaw dropped and eyes widened in pain, and he fell to the floor.  
  
Babidi laughed loudly as the dial on the meter rose substantially.  
  
"Excellent Dabura! It won't be long now until Majin Buu is revived!"  
  
All Trunks could see was a blur, and his life force faded. Darkness swirled in around him.  
  
"Now to make you MINE!" Babidi laughed. He shouted an incantation. "Pappaddapappa! I'll use the sadness in your heart and make it consume your soul!"  
  
Trunks opened his eyes weakly, getting up, but fell down hard. An )\/( appeared on his forehead, and he became lost in thought and sorrow.  
  
* Why should I live * He thought, * When everything I know is pain? *  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
NEXT TIME.  
  
Trunks battles Babidi's evil influence, fighting a losing mental battle. It seems that his sadness and past will come back to haunt him. This looks bad.could we have a Majin Trunks on our hands!? Tune in next time on DRAGON BALL Z2!!! ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, next chapter's gonna be about Trunks fighting off Babidi in his mind, suffering the same fate as Vegeta, but with a twist ending to the chapter. It's gonna be sad, but.I think you'll all like it. PLEEEEEASE R/R! I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading my story, if you're reading this, you're probably the first and only one!  
  
~Til next time, Future Trunks 


	3. Saiyan Pride

Hey everyone! Future Trunks here once again with chapter 3 of DBZ2 - Trunks' Timeline!!! Things are heating up in my story.after defeating the illusion Gohan made by Babidi in the last chapter, Babidi took advantage of SS2 Trunks' weakness and began turning him into.dum dum dum! Majin Trunks! But I think we all know our hero a little better by now! No yellow midget's gonna stop the purple-haired wonder!  
  
Special thanks goes to Wild~Roze, and all reviwers! Thx Roze, I left ya a review in your fic. (Blush) Anyway..on with the show!!  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Trunks spiraled down into a black well within his own heart. All the pain he's felt over the past years was coming back to him now. The Android attack, the loss of Gohan, the absence of his father, even his own death.  
  
Trunks tried to resist, he knew Babidi was taking control by using the pain in his heart. But for some reason he was letting Babidi do it.  
  
It'd been a while since the Cell Games, and he left all his friends. As the world rebuilt and people started flocking to the cities in his world again, Trunks felt a great emptiness within himself. Even though he was with his mother once more, Trunks longed for what could have been. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, all of them were behind him now. It was like he was hopelessly alone in a world that didn't even care that he had saved it.  
  
Bulma encouraged Trunks to start associating with the people of Earth once again, but in the chaos age they lived in he was only turned down. Rejected. No one knew who he was, and no one cared. He wasn't about to reveal the secret that he was the lone savior of Earth, the very Hero of Time, but he was grief-stricken when he realized that even if he did, the humans would reject him.  
  
No. Trunks wouldn't have taken back all that he'd done for the world. He'd saved two worlds, in fact. Trunks was raised right by Bulma, and he had always felt sympathy for all the people killed by the Androids, those living in perpetual fear of their sick, twisted games.  
  
But as time passed the half-Saiyan came to realize the world he lived in was nothing compared to what it could have been had not the Androids arrived, remembering Goku's timeline. If he died, nobody would even care. He was the most powerful person on the Earth; in his galaxy even, and yet still he was helpless when it came to love and life.  
  
Loneliness was probably the worst feeling. Trunks had always enjoyed, after he killed Cell, watching families lost to the Androids reunite, to live and love once again. He saw friendship, compassion, and trust. All these he once had.in an entirely different timeline. Now that these were gone to him, Trunks could feel the painful absence of a shoulder to rest his head on. The entire world was leaning on him as it's protector, but he couldn't fight it.  
  
Maybe I should give in to Babidi, Trunks thought. I mean, at least then I'd be part of a family. Evil could fill the emptiness in my heart. I'd be his strongest warrior. I mean, really, if I wanted to forsake my honor and kill every person on Earth as revenge I could do it easily.  
  
An evil smirk met Trunks unconscious face. He'd let evil take his soul.so he wouldn't have to fight any longer.  
  
Suddenly, a voice shattered his thoughts.  
  
An angry voice yelled.  
  
Vegeta roared.   
  
Trunks thought, I'm alone and I'm up against so much evil.  
  
Trunks reached out to the subconscious picture of Vegeta.  
  
I He said, He continued, taking Trunks' hand.   
  
I Trunks said softly, as their hands left eachother. Vegeta faded into the blackness of Trunks' mind.  
  
Trunks now knew the one thought of hope he could use as a weapon to reclaim his consciousness, and body.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Babidi cackled, in the waking world.  
  
"Yes, child, rise to your new master!" An evil smile met his face.  
  
Finally, Trunks rose off the dusty ground, still terribly wounded. He slowly got up, his arms nearly touching the ground. His hair, back to normal, was covering his eyes and forehead.  
  
He brushed away his hair, and where it once was, the )\/( no longer remained.  
  
Babidi's eyes opened in shock. "No.impossible! You can't resist me! You're too dark inside to resist!" He continued. He raised his little knobby fingers to the air, beginning to say another spell.  
  
Babidi was halted by a quick and sudden shout from Trunks, as a golden glow engulfed him and he became a Super Saiyan once more. Dabura looked from behind Babidi with surprise.  
  
"Babidi." Trunks said, in a deadly tone. "You tried to make me give in, and you nearly had me. But I'm not defeated so easily."  
  
Babidi's shock turned to anger as he clenched his little fists.  
  
"My father Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans. For years he fought against the tyranny of a monster named Frieza, who had killed all but 4 of our mighy race."  
  
As Trunks stepped forward, Babidi backed into Dabura. Trunks' eyes narrowed with disgust at him.  
  
"My father had noone to turn to most his life. Until he met my mother, he himself tried to enslave this planet. He met many challenges, whether from the shock of being weaker than the Saiyan Goku, who was raised on Earth, or from Frieza beating him to death. But my father never gave up! He lived on pride and courage alone!!!"  
  
Trunks' temper and aura flared.  
  
"AND HIS NOBLE BLOOD LIVES IN ME!!!"  
  
In a flash like lightning, Babidi was cut in half by a mighty hand sweep by Trunks. The wizard fell in two, in disbelief of his demise.  
  
The part of Babidi that still lived cried out in pain.  
  
"Dabura! Stop him! Before.he.destroys Majin Buu!"  
  
"My pleasure." The Demon King crooned. He looked to a large egg on the horizon that had already begun to stir from the energy Trunks was putting out.  
  
"Trunks.this ends here." He laughed. "Majin Buu, the most powerful being the universe has ever seen, is already hatching."  
  
"Trunks looked at the egg with rage and surprise. It was moving as if it was to hatch soon.  
  
"I can't risk you jeaoporadizing the situation! Goodbye, young Saiyan!"  
  
"Trunks dashed toward Dabura, fist balled and ready."  
  
Dabura stood back and smirked.  
  
"FOOL!" He yelled, and he spat on Trunks, crossing his arms.  
  
Trunks immediately fell to the floor.  
  
"No.what have." He started, as stone creeped up his arm.  
  
It was mere seconds before Trunks had become a mere statue.  
  
Dabura's laughs pierced the night. Babidi was already in a rejuvenation tank.  
  
And Majin Buu was emerging from it's cocoon.  
  
___________________________________________________________ NEXT TIME.  
  
Sorry guys, we won't get to see what happened to Trunks just yet! Tomorrow, we take a brief glimpse at the Other World, and evil is brewing there as well! It's Double Trouble next time on.Dragon Ball Z2!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Man! Trunks has the worst luck! But you guys all know he always seem to live on in the end! Please R&R people! ^^ .roze. And don't worry! This story's going to be taking some dramatic turns! Including the return of a special Z Fighter! And Trunks may even fall in love with a new girl.(who I still have to come up with a name for! X_X)  
  
See yall sooner or later!  
  
-Future Trunks! 


	4. Cell in Other World?

Hey! Future Trunks here again! ^^  
  
Last time I left off with Trunks being turned to stone by Dabura after Trunks mortally wounded Babidi, after breaking free of his corruption spell. As Trunks was petrified, Majin Buu began to hatch.  
  
Things were lookin' bad for Trunks!!!  
  
And unfortunately for you guys, you won't see any of Trunks (the lawn ornament) until the next chapter!! LOL, I know, I'm evil. I'm self-abusive too. First I have myself get beaten up, then have to face his past again, and now turned to stone! Trunks definitely doesn't have a good life... *Gasp* will we ever see him again!!!*  
  
Well, hope you like my little detour! And Roze, of course you can e-mail me!  
  
(And Roze, I aint' half as sweet or as good an author as you are! * blush * And thanks for reading my story !!!! ;)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Deep within the confines of the Other World, it seemed like an ordinary day in a place called H.F.I.L.  
  
Also known as hell, the Home for Infinite Losers was afterlife to the most heinous of villains, where they would spend eternity being tortured and spat on.  
  
Lately this "hell", had not been so bad. It's caretakers, several goblin- like creatures, were too lazy to enforce punishment, and were also too afraid of the powerful villains who resided in H.F.I.L. Raditz, Frieza, the Androids, and the Ginyu Force, to name a few.  
  
"You! Alien! Shine my shoes!" A dull voice echoed, and a white-purple creature began to do so. "Yes...sir..." Replied the creaky voice of Frieza.  
  
"King Kold!?" 18 asked. "Yes, oh most magnificent and beautiful queen of all the universe!?" King Kold slowly muttered, bowing down to the beautiful Android.  
  
"YOU FORGOT SUPERIOR!" The beautiful blonde yelled, charging some Ki in her finger and blasting at King Kold to make him dance.  
  
"Oh---I'm!---Sorry!---Miss!---Please!---Stop!---Won't!---Happen!---Again!" He shouted, while dodging the deadly beams.  
  
Android 18 closed her eyes, and smiled, reclining on her rock. Android 17 chuckled at her antics. "What a life, eh 18?" The brother asked. "Yeah...still can't believe that Saiyan kid killed us..." She said. "I try not to think about it 18."  
  
"Just remind me to kill him if we ever break free, okay?"  
  
"You can count on it." 17 said, affirmative. His grey eyes turned red at the thought.  
  
Frieza and King Kold had similar thoughts in mind.  
  
* Damn monkey! * Frieza thought, * I swear, if it's the last thing I'll do I'll make that sword-weilding animal pay for what he's done to my beautiful body!*  
  
Time passed, and the sun was high above Blood Lake. The usual activities went on...the Ginyu Force took dancing lessons by the lake, Frieza and King Kold made stupid plans to leave, and the Androids bossed random people around.  
  
But something strange was afoot near the gate to H.F.I.L.  
  
"17, do you sense that!?" Android 18 asked, waking out of her nap.  
  
"18, it feels like...one of Gero's creations..."  
  
17 and 18 weren't the only ones to sense the strange, jumbled Ki of the newcomer.  
  
"It's Goku!!" Captain Ginyu yelled, balling a fist. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No, I sense Vegeta!" Guldo whined, pointing to the direction of the Ki.  
  
King Kold looked to his son.  
  
"Frieza, why am I sensing your Ki over there when you're right next to me!?" He asked abruptly. "Is it one of your plans to escape."  
  
Frieza looked up to his father. "No, unfortunately. But this Ki...it feels...powerful...unbelievably!"  
  
Androids 17 and 18 slowly snuck toward the check-in station to H.F.I.L.  
  
Using their special Android abilities, they masked their energies so not even Frieza and the others could see or sense them. They moved in complete silence.  
  
"Let's see!" A goofy voice said, as another strange creature jotted down some notes. "Your name is?"  
  
"Cell..." A raspy voice replied, as a green, biological Android stepped in. He had large wings, vertical mandibles, and had the looks of a locust and the face of your worst nightmare. A long tail with a syringe on the end swayed behind him.  
  
"Okee dokee Cell, welcome to H.F.I.L.!" Said the stupid voice. "Hee hee, that rhymes!" Said the other.  
  
"Shut your holes." Cell quietly smirked. "If you weren't dead I would have killed you by now."  
  
And with a sweep of Cell's tail, the guards to H.F.I.L. fell unconscious. Their energies were drained by the genetic monster.  
  
17 and 18 finally approached him.  
  
"Excellent work." 18 chuckled. "I have to hand it to you, that was brilliantly done." 17 approached Cell.  
  
"Ahh...my brother and sister. Just who I wanted to see..." Cell snickered.  
  
"So you are Gero's creation as well?" 18 asked.  
  
"I am his ultimate weapon. Or at least, I was." Cell let out a low, evil laugh. "And all I need to become perfect..." 17 and 18 looked at each other... "Is to absorb you two...and your infinite energy."  
  
"Not a chance!" 17 yelled, balling a fist. "Are you insane?" 18 crossed her arms and laughed.  
  
Before anyone could see him move, Cell had 17 in a chokehold.  
  
"Welcome home Android 17." He laughed. His tail had already been hovering over his head, and now was opening up into a funnel.  
  
Over the ridge, all that could be heard was 18's scream and some disgusting noises.  
  
All the villains felt Cell's energy rise dramatically. They all looked on in shock.  
  
Raditz and Nappa nearly fell over in fright.  
  
"Impossible!" Nappa yelled, "Noone can beat the Androids!"  
  
"This looks bad..." Raditz sneered at the new threat.  
  
An evil, deep laugher echoed through all of Other World.  
  
MEANWHILE, ON EARTH...  
  
Bulma looked to his unconscious son, who finally had reverted from his stony state. Trunks, having taken a severe beating, was in a slight coma that the Capsule Corp. doctors said he would recover from in a day.  
  
"Hurry up Trunks..." Bulma cried, touching Trunks' still face. "The Earth needs you again!"  
  
Bulma broke into tears, wrapping her arms around her son.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
NEXT TIME... It's a family reunion on Dragon Ball Z2!!! After waking up, Trunks is welcomed back with arms wide open...from a girl he's never seen in his life? What's this beautiful young woman's story? And who is the Z fighter who's returned to help Trunks fight Majin Buu! Time is short, and our heroes have little time to celebrate as Babidi and Buu search for Trunks! Next time on...Dragon.........Ball..............Z2!  
  
Next chapter: The New Girl  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, you guys all psyched for the next chapter! Even I can't wait to write it!  
  
I've decided the name of the girl, thanks to Wild-Roze-chan! [Blush]  
  
I'll keep her in mind when I write the story! ;)  
  
-Ciao! Future Trunks! 


	5. The New Girl

Okay guys, this is it. Adding in a little romance is...tough for me. (Lifts his collar) But i'll give it my best shot!  
  
Don't worry, my story aint gonna become TOTAL mush. you'll be seeing much more action as well! and i hope Roze don't kill me for how I'm handling her character... ech, one of my friends just told me not to use handling, but unless you're heads in the gutter...riiight. (blushes and gets to work)  
  
peace, I gotta get to work and stop sweating it  
  
-Future Trunks  
  
Chapter 5 - The New Girl  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks lay in bed with the same, stone cold expression he'd had for days, deep in his coma. He hardly moved a muscle, except to breathe.  
  
Little did the half-Saiyan know but he was being closely watched by two gorgeous amber eyes. The owner of the eyes sighed and reclined in her chair, her olive-skin looking a bit pale from what was going through her head.  
  
She hardly knew why she had stayed at Trunks' side for the past two days in the first place. He really hadn't known the boy, except for a few times a Capsule Corp. Trunks was always very kind, even though he was a little too shy for her own good.  
  
Their meetings always went a little like this: Trunks walks, or runs, past Akura in the hall, stops, bows, and asks her how she was doing. Their eyes met and Akura would freeze up a little, Trunks starting to sweat from being nervous. Akura would blush, saying, fine, thank you, and then promptly dash away.  
  
All that the bronze-haired beauty did know, however, is she was concerned. The doctors had told her boss and personal friend, Bulma, that Trunks was in so deep a coma from the beating he took before Bulma found him in her skycar that they didn't know if he'd ever snap out of it. In a week they'd pull the plug on him; even Capsule Corp. hospital, the richest company in the world, power was scarce as the damage from the Android attacks still lingered.  
  
She guessed it was a bit silly, talking to a subconscious teen she had never even talked to while he was awake. But with each passing moment a strange feeling in her stomach grew. She didn't know what it was. Anticipation? Eagerness? She was probably just upset, she was a pretty sensitive girl.  
  
She knew all about Trunks; Bulma was the closest friend to the orphan. How he had saved the world and even history itself, and how he was the son of the Prince of Saiyans and most of the universe. But those facts seemed far away from her now...she tried to look at people's hearts and not their past.  
  
That night, she still hadn't moved. She passed the time by reading a book off Fanfiction.net on her PDA. She decided she'd try to get through to him one last time before going home. Her eyes watered, she hoped that the doctors would reconsider taking him off life support after the next two days.  
  
"Trunks..." She said, trying not to look at his face, "Please Trunks, you have to wake up now."  
  
A little bashfully, she took his hand. "The world isn't the same without you. Some monster named Majin Buu and his master Babidi are trying to find you. They want to kill you for revenge before they destroy the world. It's getting bad...Majin Buu is actually eating people..."  
  
Akura shrugged off the thought, wincing a little. She thought for a few seconds, and then looked a little more determined. She held Trunks' hand close to her heart and tried again. "I know it might sound stupid. I never was the smartest blonde in the bunch. Listen to me...'come on kid, wake up so a big pink stupid monster can eat you and you can get beat up again!'. I'm sorry. But what I mean to say is...the world need you for protection. It may have not been good to you in the past but...if not for Earth, at least protect your mother, Bulma. You're all she has left in the world, and I don't think she can take another loss."  
  
A tear rolled down the girl's cheek.  
  
"Please Trunks...do it for me..."  
  
She started to get up, wiping her tears, even though she couldn't stop crying. She realized it wouldn't do any good to leave upset, so she held his hand a little longer.  
  
Slowly but surely, in a few minutes, Akura looked up to see something she only dreamt of happening.  
  
Trunks had been out for a while, he didn't know how long. Keeping his eyes shut, he was waking up. His body felt like crap in a blender...he had taken a nasty beating under Babidi. He didn't want to wake up, he knew the world waiting for him was cold and cruel. As he started to drift off into death, he felt the most comforting thing he had ever felt. In his hand rested another, as smooth as silk. It was like someone's soul was reaching out to him through that warm hand. His heart felt close to something...for the first time in his life. Reaching for all his remaining strength, Trunks opened his eyes a little bit, and sat up as much as he could manage without passing out from the pain.  
  
Akura heard Trunks moving, heard him, but didn't believe him, dropping his hand. She took in a few breaths, her face stained with tears now. And then she heard his voice.  
  
"Are you...crying for me?" A soft voice slowly asked, "Please...don't cry..."  
  
Akura finally looked up, sniffling a little. Her watery eyes got larger in suprise and excitement, and before she could control herself, she literally leaped on Trunks, hugging him tight atop that hospital bed.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks couldn't do anything in reply, he had never been higged like that before. The feeling was amazing and new to him...and he was a little shocked and embarassed. But inside he wished that it wouldn't end. He could stay in her arms for ever. He blushed a little, as she let go.  
  
Realizing what she had just done, Akura's cheeks turned a shade of roze, she backed up, bowing a little, and swiftly made her way out the room. She was laughing a little, in pure joy, as she left the hospital.  
  
Trunks, confused, smiled, and felt a bit left out as he didn't even know her name.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Trunks walked into the waiting room in the hospital, and sure enough, Bulma was there. Trunks and Bulma hugged briefly, though not quite in the way Trunks had with that mystery girl.  
  
They talked a while, and Trunks explained to her that "some beautiful young woman" pulled him out of his coma.  
  
Bulma blushed a little and smiled. "That's Akura, don't you remember her? She works at Capsule Corp., she knows all about you and I think she's had an eye on you for a while."  
  
"Mother!" Trunks said, and he couldn't help but turn red himself. "If anything, I just want to thank her!"  
  
Time passed, and Bulma told Trunks what was happening while he was gone. Seemed Babidi had talked to the world through their minds, asking them to hand over Trunks or sacrifice the world for him. Bulma, hearing this, had taken Trunks to a secret hospital. She originally found him in her skycar while looking for him in his dissappearence.  
  
But since noone knew where the purple-haired boy was, Babidi was letting Majin Buu destory city after city. Earth's population didn't stand a chance against it. It was the Androids all over again.  
  
Trunks clenched his fist.  
  
"I have to beat that Majin Buu! I'm not going to let all my efforts with the Androids go to waste!! I don't know how I'll do it alone, but the worse a Saiyan gets beaten, the stronger he becomes, and I'm much stronger now!" He stood up.  
  
"Trunks...you can't do this alone, honey!"  
  
"There's nobody even near as strong as I am on this planet, Mother. I'm sorry...it's the only way."  
  
"Wrong again Trunks!" Bulma held back a smile. "One of your old friends has come for a visit."  
  
Trunks, confused, looked to the door. Gohan, fully restored, even with both arms, was standing, a shadow in the light.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
NEXT TIME... Trunks and Gohan team up to start training to fight Majin Buu, and they consider the option of Fusion, a technique Gohan learned in Other World with his father. Later, Trunks sets out to say thank you to his mystery girl. But meanwhile, trouble is afoot, as Bulma explains a strange error happened when she summoned Shenron! Could that be Cell rising up to challenge Majin Buu? No, Cell is dead, right!? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z2!! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what'd you guys think? The first thing I've ever done associated to romance, I hope it's good, I'm not a very good writer yet! I just kept Wild- Roze in mind...I mean, she's a much better writer and I used her kindness as a model for Akura's personality! *blush* I'll shut up now! I know there wasn't much action today, but next chapter I promise Majin Buu and Cell are going to go at it! It's going to be a huge fight as Cell is much stronger now! Please R/R, for some reason it says I have 8 reviews but I only see the first four. Darn FF.net! Anyway, I thank y'all for reading even if you can't review! It's you people that keep me going, espcially Roze! (Grins) So please K.I.T.!  
  
Sincerely, Future Trunks! 


	6. Revelations

Hey everyone! Long time no see lol! Anyway, back to the story! In the last chapter, Trunks had a special moment with Akura, and then he met Bulma and the newly revived Gohan. The action's going to heat up a bit in this chapter...  
  
Special thanks to all my friends! Wild-Roze [who's still blushing in a toilet after she kissed me and vice-versa], ssjdemi-goddess, for her cool story she put me in, and trunks babe, a really cool girl who IMed me, and lil brown girl for reviewing both Roze and my stories! And all the people I didn't mention, I thank you all! LOL!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing DBZ 'cept this story and my Majin Buu CCG deck. Hee hee.  
  
-Future Trunks Chapter 6 - Revelations ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Trunks caught Gohan's fist but the force of his lunge sent him reeling backwards. Theys tood, fist in hand as Gohan put more pressure on Trunks. The two Super Saiyans, locked in combat, werre giving off equal energy.  
  
"Trunks...I know you're stronger than this by now."  
  
"Believe me Gohan, I'm just getting started."  
  
"Any new tricks?" Gohan asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh, just a little one I call...Super Saiyan 2." Trunks said smoothly, gritting his teeth.  
  
Focusing his rage and power, still locked with Gohan, Trunks aura grew hotter and stronger as it towered to the beautiful blue sky. His energy rippled over the field of grass like the wind. As his hair turned jagged and nearly white, static electricity crackled around Trunks' body. With his newfound power, Trunks took Gohan's fist with one hand and twisted it, catching his fallen tutor's body with a swift kick to the stomach, sending the Super Saiyan into some rocks, which crumbled over him.  
  
"So what do you think?" Trunks said, with a smirk that resembled Vegeta's. He knew that Gohan hadn't came out of the rock pile yet because he was stunned. But to Trunks' suprise, a long rolling yell slowly escalated in volume from the debris.  
  
"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Trunks braced himself as an explosion heralded Gohan's return, but when the dust cleared, standing before him was a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Trunks' eyes reflected his brilliant power.  
  
"You aren't the only one who's changed" Gohan chuckled.  
  
The two Super Saiyan 2s rushed toward eachother, meeting in an elbow lock creating enough electricity to change the landscape.  
  
~/\~  
  
Akura sighed, watching the landscape fly past her as she accelerated her hovercar a little more. She couldn't help but smile from the events that had transpired. And blush. She had revived Trunks, and it seemed the two of them had some connection. Her heart seemed finally open; being an orphan never gave her any companionship.  
  
The city limits to North City passed her quickly. She had been heading there from Capsule Corp. Hospital, hidden in West City. The television monitor on her skycar flickered on.  
  
"-pardon the interruption, but it seems Babidi has ordered Majin Buu to destroy Nor-"  
  
Akura flipped the switch on her video screen off. She was sick and tired of Android attacks, Majin attacks, whatever the hell they called them nowadays. She was just focused on getting home.  
  
Her ponytail flapped in the wind as she lowered her roof. The cool breeze in her face, a song in her soul, she couldn't notice the hundreds of skycars zipping out of North City under evacuation notice.  
  
~^~  
  
Trunks and Gohan reclined on a Capsule Couch in the middle of their training grounds, discussing strategy to beat Majin Buu. They were both nearly equal in power now, and Trunks was astonished at this.  
  
"So Gohan, how did YOU become a Super Saiyan 2? I mean, you were dead!" He asked.  
  
"Well Trunks, I died in battle, so I was sent to Other World. Your father and I trained there ever since."  
  
"You met my father Gohan!?"  
  
"Yeah. He's real proud of you Trunks, even though he'd never admit it."  
  
"I can see it now," Trunks laughed, "'Amazing...that boy is even stronger than m-I MEAN, THAT IDIOT BRAT! I'VE SEEN ROCKS ON NAMEK STRONGER THAN HIM'"  
  
"Something like that!" Gohan said, joining in the laughter.  
  
"Gohan, what about Goku?" Trunks said, "Was he there too?"  
  
Gohan looked to the ground darkly, saddening a bit.  
  
"No Trunks" He said, "My father died a natural death, the heart disease. Not only can he not be revived if we ever find new Dragon Balls, but his soul joins all the others in heaven."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm sure Dad's at peace up there."  
  
There was a long pause as the sun finally beagn to set.  
  
"Well, it was good training today. Tomorrow we've got to work harder though."  
  
"You better be ready Trunks." Gohan put his couch in a capsule, stretching his arm.  
  
"Count on it."  
  
"Where are you going?" Gohan turned toward West City.  
  
"North City. I need to thank...her..." He said, his cheeks turning a little rosy.  
  
"You like Akura, don't you?" Gohan asked, smirking a little, catching Trunks' hesitation.  
  
"...shut up Gohan!"  
  
"Trunks, she's not listening or anything. I'm thinking of settling down myself with a girl named Videl..."  
  
"Videl Satan!?" Trunks asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"She's only the daughter of Hercule! The guy all the humans think is the world's strongest!"  
  
"I'll have to ask her about that. Well, good luck with your new girlfriend." Gohan flew off at high speeds toward the city.  
  
Trunks stomped his foot in anger and embarassment.  
  
With a look to the sun behind him, he blasted off at supersonic speeds toward West City, reverting back from a Super Saiyan.  
  
~^~  
  
Bulma sat in front of her mirror, lazily combing her cerulean hair and putting on makeup. She couldn't help shake the events of the previous few days.  
  
In her computer screen, directed from a satellite she had sent a year ago to Namek, was a picture of Moori summoning Porunga. He had agreed to lend her and the Earth aid, in gratitude for defeating Frieza.  
  
Her first wish was to revive Gohan. Sure enough, that night, Gohan appeared at her doorstep.  
  
The second she made in confidentiality - she never even told Gohan. After seeing all the pain Trunks went through, she decided he needed some hope in his life. He wished that Trunks would find the girl that was meant for him.  
  
She didn't know if this girl was Akura, but she was glad Trunks had finally found a friend. Who knows? Maybe she WASN'T meant for Trunks...  
  
But the third wish is what was making her hair turn grey.  
  
When she wished that Earth would be restored to the way it was before the Androids, the Nameks were cut short in saying it in their own language. The transmission was cut, and the wish was not granted. The only thing Bulma saw before the line was destroyed was a sinister metallic face shooting an eye beam at the camera. She prayed the Nameks were alright, but at the time they were too busy with Majin Buu.  
  
She looked at the clock. 9:34 PM. She had an hour before Chi-Chi and her would go out for the night. She flicked on the TV, to see the news reporter pointing at a strange, rotund, pink face, sneering at him.  
  
"Majin Buu..." She said in anger. And she gasped when she saw the face of her favorite employee. "AKURA!"  
  
~^~  
  
Akura shrieked a little, pinned against an alley wall. Majin Buu was closing in on her.  
  
She closed her eyes, groping at the wall but to no avail.  
  
The pink, infantile blob leaned in close to her.  
  
"You girl!" It said, in it's high-pitched voice. Akura sweat hard. "You think Buu sexy?"  
  
Akura was shocked by the question, coming from the mouth of the creature. What was going to happen to her? Would that, that thing rape her? She quickly put her sweater on to hide her quite developed upper body, which she normally was proud of and took every opportunity to show.  
  
"No! I mean...yes...I mean..umm..." She stammered.  
  
"Girl not sure? Buu know!" He laughed, looking at a magazine on the ground.  
  
"Baby!" His voice changed to a dramaticized, stereotypical hunk. He contorted his strange face to have blonde hair and blue eyeyes. He extended his still rather malleable lips toward hers, like a funnel.  
  
Not able to consider her own life, Akura screamed and resisted, slapping Buu.  
  
Buu was unharmed, his fat just rippled a little.  
  
"Why girl no kiss Buu?" Buu looked a bit angry, "You girls all alike!"  
  
Akura tried to say something, but now words came out. She knew it was over for her.  
  
"You'll be much better in Buu's tummy! Buu make you candy!" It's little tentacle turned to her and glowed pink.  
  
She gave up, crying a little. She'd seen what Buu had done to other cities before. She just never thought she'd die at the teeth of a monster.  
  
Akura braced for the impact of the beam. But when death didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Buu skid into a building after being punched directly in it's over-large gut. She winced from the dust wave that caused her to shut her eyes and fall over.  
  
When she finally could see again, she looked up to see the face of the one guy she had thought about when it came to her death. She was nestled in his arms as he flew away from North City.  
  
"Trunks!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him tight, both out of joy and thanks and fear from falling several thousand feet. But she knew she'd be safe in his arms now. The moon slowly rose above them as Majin Buu finally recovered below, not realizing what had hit him. They landed on a cliff, but Trunks didn't put her down.  
  
"You know Akura, you're real sweet, but you wouldn't make good chocolate." He said with a smile that turned her on more than she wanted to admit.  
  
Akura looked up into his eyes and he returned the glance. The two stood there, locked in the moment, until they heard Babidi's voice below. Trunks set Akura on her feet.  
  
To their suprise, Babidi was thrown into the air screaming. Trunks sweat a little, and they watched in horror as the yellow imp exploded from a small Ki blast.  
  
Buu's shrill voice pierced the night.  
  
"Buu so free now like bird with no cage! Ha ha!"  
  
Majin Buu rose into the air, several hundred meters from them he laughed and posed...but Buu's moment of glory was quickly ended. Trunks' eyes widened in horror.  
  
A pale white hand with black fingernails was wrapped around the monster's neck. The pudgy pink people eater was gasping for breath, as a sinister smile and two cunning pink eyes met it's own.  
  
Before Akura could ask a single question, she was swept off her feet by Trunks and they raced back to west city. She looked at his face in admiration, but all she saw was fear.  
  
Trunks knew things were getting ugly.  
  
Cell had returned.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
NEXT TIME... As Cell begins to fight Majin Buu, Trunks and Akura have an intimate moment at Capsule Corp. Soon after however, Trunks' happiness is ended as he must continue to train with Gohan. And what secret must Bulma reveal to the duo?  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Okay, so Cell and Buu didn't fight. YET! I hope you guys like this chapter, took me about an hour to write and a lot of effort. Please R/R! You fans are the best.!!  
  
Your author, Future Trunks 


	7. Clash of the Titans

DISCLAIMER:  
  
FT: Do I have to?  
  
W-R: [Whips out a frying pan] :(  
  
FT: O_O I...I...do...do...  
  
W-R: Say it! Say it!  
  
FT: I own DBZ! :) [Tries to run for it]  
  
W-R: TRUUNKS!! [Runs after him and creams him with the frying pan...]  
  
FT: [On the floor at Roze's feet.] @_@  
  
W-R: [Kicks him a little]  
  
FT: ...don't own DBZ...aahhh. [passes out and hugs W-R's legs.] Nice teddy!  
  
W-R: [Passes out next to him from embarassment.]  
  
CHAPTER 7 - Clash of the Titans  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Majin Buu was helpless as Cell's grip around his neck tightened drastically. He couldn't utter a single, childish word.  
  
What was left of North City watched the battle in awe from a distance. They didn't dare fire a shot.  
  
"Give up!" The perfect android said in his caniving voice. "You're no match for me, you bloated freak."  
  
"Mmmmph!" Buu choked on Cell's grip, but suddenly liquified.  
  
"What?" Cell asked bluntly, as the pink gooey creature slipped out of his hand.  
  
Majin Buu reformed before Cell in all it's glorious rotundity. It posed with a smile.  
  
"Buu!"  
  
But before Buu could even clinch his stance, his head was already incinerated by a small ki blast. Cell retracted his hand from the shot.  
  
"Go on, reform yourself, you disgusting beast."  
  
As if it could still hear Cell's words, the still floating body of Majin Buu's head popped right out of it's empty neck. It's normally disgustingly peaceful grin turned to a look of rancor.  
  
"Buu no like mean man! Buu say you die now!" Buu pointed a gloved yellow hand, sneering at Cell.  
  
Cell smirked, closing his eyes and curling his index finger at Buu, as if inviting him to attack.  
  
"Well don't get too grammatically convoluted my pink friend! Just try and defeat me!"  
  
~^~  
  
Akura, lodged under Trunks' arm, was still recoiling from their sudden takeoff.  
  
"Trunks? TRUNKS!" She squirmed, her eyes closed, frightened and a little angry for being left out.  
  
"Sorry Akura. With Cell there, it'd have been too dangerous for you." Trunks didn't say another word for the rest of the trip, leaving Akura to complain. The moon had begun to rise against the navy blue sky, and West City was in view.  
  
~^~  
  
Buu launched a fat fist at Cell at speeds that no eye could recognize, and without any effort Cell had caught it. Cell smiled a bit more, and squeezed Buu's hand, narrowing the space where he would have had eyebrows had he been human.  
  
Cell laughed as Buu grunted, the hand was wildly deformed and shattered. In a split-second, Cell had unleashed a volley of punches unlike any even the Z Fighters had ever seen. Buu's body was immediately covered in potholes to compensate.  
  
The fat fiend fell to the tar below, it's will apparently elsewhere, as it's back merged with the pavement with a loud squish.  
  
Cell floated over the crash site.  
  
"What's wrong? Tired of regenerating yourself already?"  
  
Buu slowly rose to it's tiny feet shod in yellow boots, and it's flesh popped out into normal position with a sickening pop.  
  
With a loud hiss, steam began ejecting from the holes on Buu's body.  
  
Majin Buu's voice deepened with a demonic echo behind it.  
  
"Yoooooouuuuuuu..." Buu crossed it arms as more steam erupted.  
  
"Buu's a little teapot, short and stout!" Cell pointed and gave a horrible laugh. "Well what about me Buu?"  
  
"I KILL YOU!" Majin Buu ripped off a huge hunk of it's own stomach, and formed it into a ball. Cell's eyes widened in suprise. Suddenly Buu hurled the piece of flesh with a grimace.  
  
As the flesh approached rapidly, Cell couldn't dream of contemplating it's purpose.  
  
~^~  
  
Gohan walked down a sidewalk in West City, fingering a stack of newly-won Zenie.  
  
"Poor mom...can't believe she was so poor! Hopefully this'll keep her good for a few years!" Gohan chuckled. He had just won two fighting tournaments in one day, and gotten big rewards.  
  
Gohan, with his hands in his pockets, looked across the street. A large group of people were gathered around the windows of a local electronics shop, making a huge commotion. More and more were joining the crowd, pulling over their cars.  
  
Gohan curiously walked into the midst of the group, and looked at the several television monitors trying to make out what the reporter was saying over the talking of the others. But he only needed to see to believe.  
  
Gohan nearly dropped his Zenie, thought better of it, and then dashed home at full speed, a frightened look on his face.  
  
~^~  
  
The gob of pink goo enwrapped Cell, a living tentacle of flesh. Majin Buu cackled and squeezed it's palms together. As if responding to Buu's gesture, the flesh contricted Cell.  
  
"What, what is th-?" Cell managed to gasp before his mouth was covered by Buu's tentacle.  
  
Buu did a mid-air victory dance.  
  
"Ha ha! Buu make mean man pay now!"  
  
The pink mass spread and filled out until it had completely consumed Cell's body. The writhing Android was now nowhere to be seen, and the ball fell silent.  
  
Buu slowly approached, making little noises as he went.  
  
"Buu eat you now!"  
  
But Buu was interrupted, as the ball of flesh exploded, Cell standing in it's wake, panting with his arms outstretched. Buu's eyes opened wide with horror.  
  
A mad smile crossed Cell's face.  
  
"No more games..." And Cell dashed toward Majin Buu.  
  
Majin Buu floated, compeltely frozen, still trying to figure out how it's attack failed.  
  
~^~  
  
Trunks sat down on the couch in his livingroom, Akura following suit. Not being too well aquainted yet, Trunks and Akura had sat as far away from eachother on the couch as possible. Trying to get comfortable, Trunks fidgeted and put his right hand out on the couch, in the space between him and Akura. With his free hand he turned on the television.  
  
"-it seems that this strange green monster has confronted Majin Buu, and is fighting to destroy it. It's motives are unknown, but this spotted green creature some call, in fear of the past, an "Android", has intentions unknown to us at this point."  
  
The screen flashed to a picture of Cell and Majin Buu striking eachother rapidly. Neither budged an inch, and the flurry of punches and kicks caused a hurricane of gusts and craters to appear around the scene.  
  
Cell's white hands grabbed Buu by the tentacle, and he swung the beast around and around until finally, he raised the bloated monster above his head, and hurled Majin Buu to the ground. The shockwave destroyed the reporter's camera, and Trunks's television fizzled out. The last sound Trunks and Akura heard was the scream of the reporter, as she met her demise.  
  
Trunks had a pale look on his face, and didn't take his eyes off the television, despite the fact that it was broken. It was almost as if he was looking through it...  
  
Akura, frightened by the end of the camerawoman, had jumped suddenly. Her hand, however, had come to rest. Somewhere she didn't notice until seconds later.  
  
Akura's hand overlapped Trunks, and the two instantly felt the warmth of each other's body. The dim light of the room forbade them looking out of the side of their eyes.  
  
Slowly but surely, the pair each traced their arms to one set of hands. Each of them silmultaeneously blushed and slowly looked up at each other. Fierce, amber eyes met calm, lavender. Blushing furiously, the two retracted their arms and jerked their heads in the opposite direction as if nothing had happened.  
  
* God... * Akura thought, * Why did I do that? And why did it take me so long to pull away? *  
  
* Okay, I admit, * Trunks thought to himself, * I did...like that. There's something about Akura. But why didn't I do or say anything? She must think I'm a total perv...damn it! *  
  
"Well, time for bed I guess." Trunks mentioned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, can you take me home." Akura said, not thinking.  
  
"Akura, your home is in the middle of a warzone right now!" He stammered sharply.  
  
"...guess so." Akura looked to Trunks, and he knew what she wanted.  
  
"I guess...you can sleep at my house if you want." He said, turning a little rosy in the cheeks.  
  
She smiled a little.  
  
"I'd love to Trunks." And held back a giggle.  
  
~^~  
  
Majin Buu was on the ground, red welts covering it's body. Various holes encompassed it's flesh, it had taken a severe beating from Cell after the news stations had lost transmission.  
  
Cell dropped to the ground nearby, his feet making sharp tapping noises. His wings spread with pleasure.  
  
Cell slowly walked toward Majin Buu, smiling deeply.  
  
"It's ovr, my friend. Better get used to me...you'll be seeing a lot more of this body then you ever imagined."  
  
Buu weakly looked over at the approaching aggressor, unable to move, it's powers of regeneration completely wrecked.  
  
Cell's syringical tail extended over Majin Buu, and formed a funnel.  
  
"Welcome home Buu."  
  
~^~  
  
Trunks escorted Akura to his bedroom, motioning toward the bed.  
  
"'S all yours." He said cooly.  
  
Akura lay down, staring up at him.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll just take the floor I guess..." Trunks pointed to the corner.  
  
Akura had already rolled onto a side of the bed, curled up under the blankets, after removing her over-clothes and throwing them randomly on the floor. Trunks tried not to let his gaze fall on them.  
  
"Why don't you just sleep next to me?" She asked, "I mean, there's plenty of room on the other side." She pointed out. She faced the wall.  
  
"Uhh...well...I...I..." Trunks stuttered a little at the thought.  
  
"Whatever Trunks. I'm tired." Akura closed her eyes and made not a sound.  
  
After about a half-hour of sitting, Trunks decided Akura must've been asleep. Quietly he made his way to the bed, and slipped under the covers next to her, facing the opposite wall than her. He listened to her short breaths and smiled, closing his eyes.  
  
Akura silently celebrated in her mind. She had pretended to be asleep.  
  
* YES! He took the bait!* She held back a giggle. * Now to teel him in! * The devious young woman giggled.  
  
Trunks peered over in her direction. Her smooth skin shone a little under all that soft hair, which she had let out, covering a portion of the bed. Without any warning, Akura's arm reached out around him. Trunks' eyes opened wide, he pretended it wasn't happening.  
  
"mm..." She made a faint groan, and pulled him close to her.  
  
A lightbulb flicked on in Trunks's little mind.  
  
* Oh, thank god! She's doing that in her sleep! * But a scheme hatched in his head. * So I guess she wouldn't know...I mean, it wouldn't matter if I... *  
  
Akura tightened her arm around Trunks a little, and Trunks sheepishly moved his own. Slowly, Trunks slid his arm around Akura's body.  
  
The two, each pretending to be asleep, lay in eachother's arms. They both pulled eachother closer until they touched, and they basked in the warmth of eachother's bodies.  
  
* I'm in heaven... * Akura drifted off to sleep, cozy next to Trunks.  
  
* I'm afraid! * Trunks blushed, never having such a close friend before.  
  
It wasn't long before the two were fast asleep, holding eachother close, not caring if the world was to end tomorrow.  
  
~^~  
  
Gohan walked toward the Satan mansion, through a back alley. He had to let Videl know his involvement with the new threat to Earth. Suddenly he heard a soft voice behind him.  
  
"Gohan Son. Turn around please."  
  
Gohan turned to face the courteous voice. In the dead of night, he could recognize them.  
  
Two Kais, one short and purple, the other, older, taller, and wrinkled, stood facing him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
What happens when you mix Cell and Buu? Find out next time on DBZ2!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Okay, what'd ya think people! I love making Buu and Cell fight, that was fun!  
  
Poor Trunks...he's so whipped! LOL! *Prays he isn't giving roze ideas*  
  
Well, R/R! Peace out lol!  
  
-FT 


	8. Tactics

FT: Hey everyone! I'm going to let this out before Roze and Neko-chan notice! (Shifty eyes)  
  
NC: Like hell you will! [Appears on the left with a large gun.]  
  
WR: You aint' going nowhere Trunks-san. [Pulls out a can of bug spray and duct tape]  
  
FT: [Snaps] Rats! Foiled again! [Jumps throgh the back wall]  
  
NC: [Drops sunglasses on.] This has gone way to far, Mr. Briefs.  
  
WR: [Puts on some sunglasses as well] There's no use in resistance.  
  
[The two run through the hole in the wall to see Trunks running.]  
  
FT: You'll never take me alive!  
  
WR: We'll see about that! [Throws a ball of tape]  
  
NC: I never intended to take you alive! [Shoots her gun]  
  
FT: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! [Dodges the attacks, matrix-style, running up a wall]  
  
[Roze and Neko raise their weapons and...bug repellants.]  
  
FT: [Wall-backflips and starts running toward them screaming stupidly]  
  
[WR and NC nod at each other.]  
  
Neko-chan: [In Agent Smith voice] Wet-willy...  
  
Wild-Roze: [Also in a man's voice] Mr. Briefs.  
  
FT: [Screams as he's tackled] Noooo! Anything but- [Wet finger in left ear] I do not... [Wet finger in right ear] AAAAAH! I don't own DB-[Double wet- finger attack] Okay, that was just uncalled- [AAAAAH!]  
  
~^~ Chapter 8- Tactics~^~  
  
The first ray of the sun crept through the windowpane onto Trunks' cheek. Some time passed, and Trunks awoke, afraid to move. Not even opening his eyes, Trunks moved his hand, and found it sliding on smooth skin. In disbelief, he opened his eyes.  
  
There she was. He looked down at his bare chest and one of her arms was around it. Her beautiful face still had a deep contented smile, she was fast asleep.  
  
His Capsule Cellphone/wristwatch glowed on his bare arm. He pressed a button, and it responded by bringing up a text message.  
  
##  
  
trunks,  
  
get to cc ASAP. couldnt find you last night, we have to train right away  
  
~Gohan Son ##  
  
Trunks had gotten a good sleep too, as soon as they lay down the previous night they each fell right into dreams. Trunks had a hard time working up the nerve to leave her. He was comfortable and for the first time in his life he felt like he belonged. But he had to save the world. For her.  
  
Quietly he slipped out of her grasp, and immediately after Akura, still asleep, grabbed a pillow and got in in a strangling hug. Trunks chuckled a little, remembering his father Vegeta's words. 'Trunks, when it comes to women, keep your distance. Once they have you they never let go.'  
  
Putting on his old Capsule Corp. jacket, Trunks stealthily approached the door. No sooner had his fingers touched the handle when he heard a feminine voice whisper from his bed.  
  
"Trunks...don't go..."  
  
It was Akura. She hadn't moved but somehow Trunks could tell she was awake.  
  
"I'm sorry, but if I don't go Cell will take over the world. I'd...I'd lose you and everyone else I ever cared about."  
  
A bead of sweat dripped down Trunks' brow. It'd be a hot day.  
  
"But why-?" Akura started, finally rising up, a blanket wrapped around her figure.  
  
"Because I care about you." Without another glance at Akura, Trunks had opened the door and left, leaving the poor young woman alone.  
  
~^~  
  
North City seemed unbearably strange, and the fact that it was an abnormally beautiful summer day contributed to the abnormality.  
  
Streets normally packed with commuters, parks which, on average days, were teeming with toddlers and young children at play were empty. Not even pidgeons crossed the sky over North City. Even nature wasn't stupid enough to stay in the besieged area.  
  
No, it wasn't an average day for North City. Today, the metropolis breathed it's last.  
  
A black, twisted silhouette overshadowed the sun. Darkness against light, the mutated beast cackled darkly. It looked down on the ravaged city, without care or remorse for the chaos it had already caused. One of it's clawed fingertips was raised high, and a massive ball of black energy was formed, the like of which had not been seen in the universe.  
  
North City was no more.  
  
~^~  
  
Sweat dripped off Gohan's face and hit the ground with a heavy thud. On it's own, the metal gravity room in Capsule Corporation was hot as hell. The fact that Trunks had set the gravity to maximum, a bone-crushing amount, was no help.  
  
Their bodies under intense physical strain, the two fighters swapped random blows, at speeds equal to that of normal human boxers. However, if they were normal human boxers, their bodies would already have been reduced to dust by the gravity room.  
  
Gohan aimed a swift punch at Trunks, and Trunks blocked with his elbow, swinging around with his right leg and nailing him in the stomach. Gohan was sent reeling backwards through the air, buckled in half, but as he fell he outstretched his hands and launched a Masenko at Trunks. The half- Saiyan, too fatigued to gather the strength to stop the expeditious red beam, was stricken down by it's forced.  
  
Neither of them got up, crumpled on the floor. Minutes passed as they struggled against the urge to let go and die, without effort the gravity would break every bone in their body. Silently they agreed that they'd have done enough for the time being, and Trunks clapped his hands.  
  
The gravity room turned itself off, and Trunks and Gohan's bodies rose up from the floor involuntarily, with the shift of weight. They both walked closer and sat down, entering a meditative stance.  
  
~^~  
  
In the shadows of a cliff several miles northeast of North City sat an abomination unlike any Earth had faced before. The scorching desert was home to little but carrion on that bleakly humid day. The sun beat on it's few inhabitants from overhead.  
  
As if it were afraid of the scourage resting against it, the cliff cracked a bit. The madly deformed being couldn't care less. It crossed it's genotypically twisted arms and shut it's pale eyes.  
  
Several meters away, a baby crow hopped placidly from rock to rock. It tweeted now and then, searching for it's mother. The litte, innocent bird, had been hunting a fly which had led it far from it's nest accross the nearby gorge. The wind ruffled through it's velvety virgin feathers, and several of the black tips spread accross the dust.  
  
A low grunt was uttered from the shadows of the cliff, almost as a creature with indigestion would make. The sound became a gurgle. Intrigued, the small bird hopped closer, squinting it's golden eyes in the sun to try and see what was under the rock.  
  
The bird's body was quickly crushed and mutliated, and it's brains were scattered accross the landscape, it tweeted it's last. A mangled mass of wet pink goo had been shot at it, the shooter fading into blackness. It had become pure evil, and all could sense it's horrible power.  
  
As the day wore on past noon, the pink goo boiled and started to smooth out in the sun. It's center bore a strange marking - )\/(  
  
~^~  
  
Akura plopped down a chair in Trunks' kitchen. Her clothes were sitting in the washing machine; she had put on one of Trunks' old training gis. It fit her loosely, and she had to tie the belt to make it cover her, but she was satisfied. She knew Trunks wouldn't mind, the shy boy would've probably lended her it anyway.  
  
A bowl of Capsule Crunch cereal in front of her, Akura turned on the small television. A different news reporter was talking a mile a minute, a finger on his earpiece on which he was apparently receiving headlines. The man stood in a large crater, which was apparently the remains of North City. The headline, "Android Attack Confirmed..." scrolled accross the screen.  
  
".....it seems that the green creature, of which's identity we have confirmed to be that of an Android through it's soul-absorbing behavior, has defeated Majin Buu in combat, and then assimilated the pink monster into itself. Apparently the creature became substantially more powerful, and immediately after..." The man pointed to the rubble of North City. "...it destroyed the city in a single blast."  
  
The camera panned to show the extent of the damage on North City. Nothing resembling the original settlement remained, debris was still riding on the wind. Bodies were visible hanging out of their final shelters, familiar household items were twisted into grotesque aberrations. It seemed the reporter was taking in the destruction for the first time.  
  
Akura's eyes watered at the horrible scene. Her home city being destroyed was the least of her worries. She was raised when the Androids had reigned supreme, and was pretty used to the imminent destruction of Earth, but now the orphan had reason to worry.  
  
"Trunks..." She whispered, afraid. She knew Trunks would step up to fight the monster.  
  
~^~  
  
Trunks and Gohan sat crosslegged, their eyes closed. An intense glare from the windows rested on their shoulders, sounds of the early afternoon in West City danced all about the area.  
  
"Gohan..." Trunks began, "Majin Buu's Ki seemed unlimited, and Cell's seemed strangely stronger, but this new creature's is..."  
  
"Unfathomable." Gohan finished Trunks' sentence.  
  
"We didn't stand a chance to either of them, so how can we have any hope of defeating this new...thing?"  
  
"Piccolo, my old sensei, once told me something you should learn as well. He said that no battle was won by strength alone. He told me that the winner of every fight was determined before it even began. And that was through planning." Gohan's Ki lowered with the sad thought of his old mentor.  
  
"But Gohan!" Trunks said, raising his voice, "What kind of plan would be a match for his brute power? There's no way...I doubt we can win..."  
  
"The Supreme Kai doesn't." Gohan smirked, opening an eye and looking at Trunks.  
  
Trunks' face went pale, and he looked at Gohan in awe. Sure enough, a short purple-skinned Kai sat in a windowsill along with a large guard.  
  
~^~  
  
Bulma rapidly attacked the keys on her computer, and a spreadsheet loaded on the screen.  
  
"Let's see...carry the four..." She calculated.  
  
"Two days!" Bulma reclined in her chair, her long blue hair flowing over the edges. She smiled broadly. "I can't believe it! Two days and his ship will arrive on Mt. Pazou!"  
  
Bulma marveled at her own genius...their savior would arrive in mere days.  
  
~^~  
  
The monster which had expelled the pink mass was long gone. But it's product remained.  
  
From the small pock-mark in the earth rose a pudgy column of flesh. Cloth shrouded it's upper body, and pants that would be baggy for anyone under a thousand pounds appeared around it's leggs. Disproportionate extremities popped out of it's torso, and finally, a cheeky head rose out of it's neck. A tentacle extended out of the forehead, and holes opened all over the body. It's stomach rolled out over it's pants.  
  
Majin Buu had returned.  
  
~^~  
  
The air hung still in the gravity room, which was idle. The auras of Trunks and Gohan rose into the air as the two competed in an elaborate...dance ritual.  
  
The Supreme Kai looked to his guard Kibito with wonder.  
  
"How can this...this...Fusion give them the strength to beat Majin Buu?"  
  
Kibito retained his skeptic face. "Personally I think it's foolish. We should find other warriors."  
  
"Patience Kibito." Shin smiled, "I have faith in Gohan's methods. And even if this Fusion isn't enough, there's always the Z Sword."  
  
Kibito bit his tongue and tried to pretend he hadn't heard that.  
  
"Fuuu...." Trunks and Gohan pointed their arms outward, crossing their legs.  
  
"Sion!" The two turned their arms toward eachother.  
  
"Haaa!"  
  
Trunks dropped his arms, blushing a bit as he noticed who was walking in the room.  
  
Two young women, one a bit older than the other, were approaching them. Gohan looked up. One had velvety, wild hair, the other already accustomed to Trunks. Akura.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan smiled, meeting her.  
  
Trunks paused, thinking of what to say, but before he could Akura was a few inches from his face.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks a lot to all my reviewers! I'll keep your advice in mind! 


	9. Meld, the Scourge

FT: Sorry I haven't updated in a awhile, hope y'all don't mind! LOL I said y'all. My step-grandparents are southern and it's rubbing off on me.  
  
~^~ Chapter 9 - Meld, Scourge of Man ~^~  
  
Bulma tiptoed into the gravity room to see something that made the wrinkles of stress on her face fade away immediately.  
  
"Aww, isn't this sweet?" She said loudly, and immediately Trunks and Akura parted lips, and Videl jumped off Gohan's lap. All four of them turned bright red.  
  
"I take it you boys are kissing your girlfriends goodbye?"  
  
Trunks and Akura jumped at Bulma silmultaeneously shouting in protest. Trunks wheeled around and noticed Gohan and Videl only responded by looking at eachother longingly.  
  
Trunks thought,   
  
With a light noise as if leaves drifting to soil, Shin and Kibito descended to the floor.  
  
In his normal courteous tone, the Supreme Kai prompted, "Well I suppose it's time to go. Earth cannot wait much longer." A bead of sweat dripped down his purple forehead. "It's already announcing a threat."  
  
"What!?" Trunks said, closing his eyes to sense what was going on. Gohan followed suit, along with Bulma.  
  
Akura waved a hand in front of Trunks' face, not realizing what he was doing. Videl shot her a look, and Akura leaned against Trunks' back trying her hardest to sense Ki.  
  
~^~  
  
A black proliferation eminating the very aura of chaos was hovering in a tranquil, rigid position above an abandoned street, immediately recognizable as Main Street in Ginger Town. The moonlight shone down on him revealing every last grotesque feature. It had the body of Perfect Cell, yet what was once green was now black, and vice versa, so it looked like a shadow with sickening green spots. It's eyes were blood red, giving off a light scarlet glow, and they weren't open more than a mere slit. The mouth was entirely gone. From the back of the head a pink tentacle as Majin Buu once had jutted out, and looped into the base of the neck. It stuck out of the abdomen and served as the tail, extending long, sinewy and whiplike, always twitching. Pink cords ran through the creature's body, pulsing. On the arms protruded scarlet-tinted scythes with a deadly gleam. The feet were meancing talons. It had a strange, organic pulsing to it, and the body, although it had muscles clearly defined, seemed to be almost fluid. It did not speak, for it had no mouth, but rather, it's thoughts pierced the mind of any it pleased, with such a profound acoust that all life functions were nearly halted.  
  
Worldwide people ceased activity to listen to the sinister, rickety thoughts, that seemed to radiate a rickety sound. I am Meld. I am no Android, and will not toy around with your foolish planet, and waste my time on ravaging and killing. The people of Ginger Town began to reveal themselves at this statement, hopeful that this new threat wouldn't begin a new era of crisis.  
  
The noise of tank treads filled the air as the nearest army surrounded Peppermint City. Meld simply ignored the force.  
  
I will spare your planet in return for two loathed individuals by the name of Gohan and Trunks. I need to capture them alive in order to exact my vengeance upon them. Refuse to give me information on their whereabouts and I shall destroy your planet in a heartbeat. He grinned and closed his eyes. Meld let out a low, sinister laugh, and severed communications.  
  
~^~  
  
Akura threw her arms around Trunks, and Videl nearly started crying over Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Why does it want you Trunks?" Akura asked. She was sick of being the only one not knowing anything.  
  
"Because Gohan and I are the only ones who can stand up to it. It's too arrogant to destory us impersonally."  
  
"Bulma." Gohan looked up from Videl's embrace. She cocked her head at his query. "Take refuge with Videl, Akura, Chi-Chi and Ox-King while we're gone."  
  
The girls simply stared at him as if their hearts were broken. The Supreme Kai and Kibito remained still.  
  
"I've been preparing for this, just in case." She said, proud in her own inginuity. Trunks grinned at her.  
  
"Always have been, huh Mom?" She flashed a smile at Trunks and the three women followed the Kais, Trunks, and Gohan, who had already walked together in a group.  
  
"Videl, I'll see you soon." Gohan said, "I...love you." Videl replied, "Be careful Gohan!"  
  
Trunks and Akura stared at eachother for a few moments and nodded at eachother, and the Shin put a hand on Trunks and Gohan's respective shoulders. Kibito put his hand on Shin.  
  
The girls gasped as Trunks, Gohan, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai all dissappeared into nothingness.  
  
~^~  
  
A shadow phased in a line through Peppermint City, coming to rest atop an old Capsule Car. It's foot firmly planted into the engine, Meld glared down into the windshield at a suprised and terrified occupant.  
  
It asked in a mirthful voice.  
  
The hapless man stuttered a yes, and seconds later his car was vaporized by a blast by Meld's fingertip.  
  
The few cars that were out at the very early morning hour swerved into random positions and their owners scattered in all directions. Meld walked slowly among the masses.  
  
A young boy tripped over a gutter hole onto the pavement and started crying. His mother ran past him and turned back. The brunette desperately asked him to get up and began to help him. The boy asked, "Mommy will we be okay?"  
  
His mother looked at him with watery eyes. "Of course, we just have to run now!" A shadow fell over her, and the little boy started crying again. The woman fell on her knees and sobbed.  
  
"Please, don't!" Seconds later her torso and her son's head were rolling down the pavement, slopping blood all over the scene.  
  
A crimson ball of energy engulfed Peppermint City, and the casualties rose.  
  
~^~  
  
Akura pulled on her sunglasses, her ponytail whipping in the wind. Videl shilded her eyes and Bulma wore her Capsule Corp. baseball cap, piloting their skycar.  
  
"Where are we going?" Videl shouted against the wind.  
  
"You'll see!" Bulma chuckled to herself, and the two other women looked up to see a rapidly approaching column of stone so unbelievably high it seemed to ascend into space. Akura felt her mind blur as she tried to comprehend it's size, and not one of them could see the top.  
  
~^~  
  
Kai and Kibito looked on from a safe distance on the tranquil planet of the Kais. Not a living being outside the vegetation existed on the utopia, and a foreboding silence filled the air, devoid of activity save the strivings of one young man...  
  
Flashes of lights and explosions riddled the horizon. No battle was being fought, no war was happening on the sanctum planet in the heavens. One man, wielding a mighty sword, was brandishing the ultra-dense weapon at hypersonic speeds, creating shockwaves rippling gently among the grass as he swung the blade.  
  
Kai looked on with a pompous grin, and lifting the hand he had been using to cover his eyes, called out, "Hey! Trunkyhan or whatever your name is! Why don't we try out your weapon on a few rocks and metals to see how strong it is?"  
  
A shadow had appeared before him smirking as soon as he finished the sentence, raising the sword, preparing to attack a metal cube Shin had conjured as a hitter would strike a baseball...  
  
~^~  
  
Meld descended on the crater he had created mere seconds before. He laughed, surveying the chaos. The military closed in, a ring of tanks now surrounded him with their impossible size and numbers to his single presence. Jets swooped overhead, scathing the sky. An amplified voice spoke out from the largest tank.  
  
"Meld. We have you surrounded. Surrender yourself or we shall open fire. You have 10 seconds to comply."  
  
Meld sat perfectly still, as the countdown commenced.  
  
"3...2...1...and open fi-"  
  
The millisecond that the general had given the order to open fire on Meld, the entity had raced through each and every tank smoothly, making popping noises as each occupant was smothered by his tail blade. All 100 of their number exploded seconds after he repositioned himself on the crater, watching the sky.  
  
~^~  
  
"Welcome home girls!" Bulma chuckled, hopping out of the skycar atop the Lookout. The two followed, a bit slower, taking in the surroundings with awe. It was a magnificent and dense platform in the sky sitting atop a single pole only a few meters in circumference, tiled beyond where the eye could see and decorated with several buildings and trees. It was amazing the trees or anyone else could survive at that altitude. A small, greenish figure the size of a child was rapidly approaching laughing. Akura shrieked and jumped into Videl's arms.  
  
"Is...is...is that a martian?" She asked, chewing on her nails. Videl humphed and dropped Akura.  
  
"Dende! It's okay girls he's a Namekian, I'll tell you about our adventures on his planet in a minute!" Bulma hugged Dende, which was a feat due to their difference in height. Akura and Videl sheepishly approached. Bulma turned to face them.  
  
"Welcome home! I'll be back, I have to pick up Chi-Chi, Ox-King and Roshi!" Bulma zipped off in her car toward the Earth below, leaving the two dazed and confused young women with the Namekian magician.  
  
~^~  
  
With a mechanical clicking, a small missle was deployed from a bomber above Meld at an amazing rate of speed. The other jets rained fire on him, and in the distraction Meld shot vainly at the fighters which were destroyed as he was peppered with debris and lead. The bomb descended on him dead on, and within seconds his atoms were nothing more than a gigantic chain reaction.  
  
A deafening roar, the very sky went red as a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke rose against the horizon. Massive shock-waves brushed over the Earth, toppling trees, sending all remnants of life flying, the force of the detonation creating a crater hundreds upon hundereds of miles wide. So great was the sound that none could comprehend the horrible explosion. It's vast energy rippled the heavens. Fire scorched the clouds, as the atomic nightmare faded into the now barren land. There were no survivors.  
  
~^~  
  
Trunks and Gohan sat, very bemused, before the Elder Kai, as he sat, his hands extended, muttering some ancient chant. Though skeptical they were they continued in their indian stance, resisting the urge to fall asleep.  
  
Elder Kai drooled a little, looking down at something.  
  
"HEY!" Trunks roared, angrily, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"What? Oh, I am, err..."  
  
"YOU'RE READING A COMIC BOOK AREN'T YOU?" Trunks went red in the face, along with Shin.  
  
"What? This? No!" He said, hiding a magazine behind him. "I am studying the ancient uhh...runes, yeah that's it!" He reared up a little, acting disgraced by the very thought.  
  
Gohan snickered and Trunks dropped a bead of sweat. "Two more hours Kai! I've had enough!" Trunks sat back down.  
  
Elder Kai smiled a little. "Yes, I suppose that's all I need."  
  
"What? You said a day and a half?" Gohan said seeming a bid downtrodden.  
  
"Ooh yes, I thought it would be more suspenseful for you to save Earth at the last second."  
  
Both Trunks and Gohan resisted the urge to beat him blind. All three gazed into the crystal ball nearby.  
  
"Hey! Did they really destroy him?" Trunks asked hopefully.  
  
~^~  
  
Bulma arrived on the lookout once again with Chi-Chi and the Ox-King, both of them windswept and exhausted. She hopped out of the car, bouncing a little off the impact and running grinning toward Dende.  
  
"Dende?" She asked, approaching the small green man, who was looking slightly dismayed. "How do Akura and Videl like it?"  
  
Dende looked up slowly as if he was choking. "Uhh Bulma..."  
  
Bulma's serene expression immediately changed to one of anger, and she shook Dende violently, her hair tossing in the wind.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"  
  
"They're in...there..." Dende said lamely, as Bulma dropped him, pointing to a room adorned with hourglasses. She stared at in in awe. 


End file.
